


youre hot

by jengao



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First chapter is fluff, Kissing, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, jeno does look hot in glasses actually, lapslock, second is..... not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-17 20:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jengao/pseuds/jengao
Summary: jeno loses his contacts and has to wear glasses





	1. Chapter 1

jeno had looked everywhere. where could they be?

he had the habit of misplacing things, but this was the first time he had lost his contacts. it took him awhile just to find his glasses. he had turned his apartment upside down and inside out in the process. 

those were his last pair, and he wasn’t getting a new supply until next week. and jaemin was coming over today. oh no.

jeno absolutely hated wearing his glasses. already self conscious and shy about his looks, they didn’t help. there were a handful of times he had dashed out of his apartment in glasses before he realized, leaving him to spend the rest of the day miserable. 

jaemin had never seen him in glasses; jaemin probably didn’t even realize he wore contacts. 

it was stupid insecurity, but jeno was always insecure when it came to jaemin. jaemin was flirty, confident, outgoing. jeno was shy, awkward, and a homebody. but when they were together, they fit together perfectly. they smoothed out each other’s rough edges and as result were inseparable. 

jeno always thanked the stars for making him spill his coffee on jaemin that one morning. because jaemin had taken a liking to him from the start, and kept coming over to his apartment even after jeno had brought him a new shirt. and jeno never told him to stop coming over either.

it had been a sweet 4 months. they were still in that early stage where everything was new and blissful. and they couldn’t get enough of each other. while jeno hadn’t asked jaemin to move in, his boyfriend practically lived there, always coming over and staying many nights as well, tangled in jeno’s arms under blankets and sheets. 

jeno was lost in his daydreams again, imaging how it would feel to have jaemin’s hands on his cheeks, his chest, in his hair when the door opened, followed by jaemin’s cheeky voice.

“did my baby miss me?” jaemin’s was pouting as he spoke. 

jeno, happy to see his boyfriend, turned towards, forgetting his glasses for a moment.

jaemin cocked his head to the side, looking at jeno in confusement before a smile graced his lips. 

“you wear glasses?” 

jeno pulled them off his face, hiding the pair in his hands behind his back. jaemin’s face dropped at the action.

“why’d you take them off, you look so good in glasses.”

now it was jeno’s turn to be confused. huh?

jaemin smiled again, grabbing jeno’s arm and leading him to the couch. once they sat down and jaemin pried jeno’s glasses from his hands, he placed them back on his face. he brushed his hair back, moving jeno’s bangs out of his face. jaemin sat back for a moment, staring at his boyfriend.

jeno was in a loose black tee and sweats, and his dark hair was a tousled mess. his lips looked soft and red, just the way jaemin liked them. and with the glasses, jaemin felt the need to kiss the living daylights out of his boyfriend. 

“you look… even hotter in glasses.”

jeno’s ears turned red, his cheeks growing warm. “that’s not true.”

“it totally is. you look really good as is but in glasses…”

jaemin pulled jeno closer to him, kissing him softly. his hands in jeno’s hair while his boyfriend pulled him in by the waist until jaemin was practically sitting in his lap. jaemin angled his head to deepen the kiss, sighing into jeno’s mouth when he felt him drag his tongue across his lips. 

jaemin broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against jeno’s, noses bumping against each other. jeno moved back, pushing his glasses up. he smiled sheepishly at jaemin who kept giggling at him. 

“you should really wear these more often.”

“yeah?”

“yeah.”

jaemin thought he looked hot in glasses. jeno made sure to make note of that.


	2. youre hotter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeno's waiting for jaemin at home in black briefs and glasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is explicit but they don't actually fuck. so. read at your own discretion.

jeno was in bed, piled under blankets and blankets. jaemin always insisted that a bed should be as warm and inviting as possible. jeno had argued that he was exactly that and jaemin couldn’t say no. jaemin loved settling into jeno’s chest, his head resting in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck while jeno’s arms wrapped around jaemin’s waist. 

jaemin and jeno hadn’t seen each other in a couple weeks, the first round of brutal midterms keeping both of them locked up in their dorms studying, or at least attempting to. 

jaemin scrubbed down the last of the tables, ringing the register shut before changing out of his uniform in the spare stock room in the back.

he bid his coworkers goodbye before dashing out the bakery, the bell by door stilling ringing by the time jaemin had already dashed down block. he was running late.

jeno checked his phone for the third time in two minutes, chucking it to side as he refocused on the screen. his controller vibrated in his hands, jeno making quick work of his game.

he had been hoping to verse his boyfriend in smash and cuddle afterwards. but the more time passed, the more jeno's intentions shifted. he'd already changed his clothes 20 minutes ago. and when he heard the door slowly click, he smirked. jaemin, its game on.

jaemin quickly threw his coat and shoes off, smiling when he spotted his the back of his boyfriend's head peeking up from the couch.

but as jaemin came around the front, arms out ready to envelop jeno in a hug, he stopped short. his cheeks instantly warmed up, jeno smirking all the while without taking his eyes off the screen.

jeno was dressed in barely anything. all he had on was a loose black tee, black briefs peeping out from underneath. he hair was a soft tousled mess from having run his hand through it so many times. and to top it all off, he was wearing those glasses again. jaemin felt his head start to spin, the dark frames sitting on the bridge of jeno’s nose innocently while making him look so fucking sexy. jaemin sucked in a breath as he drew his eyes away from jeno’s glasses to his thighs. they looked so good, especially with how his briefs were clinging to them. his legs were slightly spread apart, begging to be sat on. and jaemin was happy to oblige.

“what are we playing?”

jaemin tried to keep his voice steady as he sat down next to his boyfriend, sitting just to the right of his lap but letting leg drape over jeno’s.

“I wanted to play smash but you were taking so long so I started resident evil 2.” jeno kept a steely gaze on the tv, eyes razor sharp while his fingers moved quickly to keep leon safe from the tyrant. jaemin spared a glance at the tv, interested in the game but definitely more interested in jeno’s fingers. 

jaemin bit his lips to keep from moaning as he imagined how it would feel to have jeno’s hands leaving bruises all over his skin or better— how they would taste in his mouth. he squirmed a little, sinking further into the sofa as he sucked in a breath. jeno noticed but he said nothing.

“leon’s pretty fucking hot, don’t you think?”

“huh?” 

“you know… him.” jeno motioned to his character on screen. jaemin jumped out out of his daze, nodding his head agreement with a quick smile. 

“oh yeah, totally. he’s so my type.” 

“yeah?” another thing jeno filed away in his head.

“yeah, kinda like you.” jaemin was gonna lose it. jeno kept playing with him today. 

jeno’s fingers froze for a second before he paused his game, putting his controller down on the coffee table in front of him. he finally turned to look at jaemin for the first time since he got home.

“but who do you think hotter? me or leon?” jeno was toying with jaemin now. 

jaemin stared at jeno’s lips, a soft red and waiting to be made swollen. jaemin’s hormonal instincts took over completely with him climbing straight into jeno’s lap, whining as he felt jeno’s clothed dick as he shifted under him until they were pressed together perfectly. his hands went straight into his hair, his lips immediately finding jeno’s. 

jeno moaned into jaemin’s mouth as his boyfriend began slowly rocking back and forth on his lap. jeno’s legs parted even more, until jaemin was practically sitting right on his dick. jaemin’s hands left jeno’s hair to run down his face, neck, and chest until they reached the hem of his shirt. in one quick movement, jaemin had it pushed up his boyfriend’s body, and the next second it was floor behind them. jaemin’s shirt was next, leaving him in just his white sweats. jeno’s kisses got more aggressive, his fingers digging into jaemin’s sides harshly enough to make him yelp. jaemin felt tears well up slightly in his eyes. jeno saw but he didn’t stop. 

his hands went down to jaemin’s ass, squeezing until jaemin had his head thrown back, his body jerking against his own will. jeno bit along jaemin’s collarbone, pressing his tongue flat against the red marks blooming on jaemin’s skin that were sure to be purple in the morning. jeno held his boyfriend’s body tightly against his own, rutting into his hips. jaemin unconsciously grinded down on jeno, overcome by everything, causing both boys to whine at the contact. jeno’s tight briefs were growing more painful by the second and jaemin’s moans weren’t making it any better. jaemin wasn’t faring much better, if the tent in his sweats were anything to go by. 

jaemin continued to grind down on jeno until they were both painfully hard. jaemin was pulling jeno’s hair as he did so, eliciting sharp high pitched whines from the older boy. meanwhile, jeno’s fingers scratched down jaemin’s soft back, leaving red lines in their wake all over skin. they were both starting to lose themselves, both focused on reaching their high. jeno was quick to become aggressive, but also just as easily subdued. 

jaemin focused his attention on jeno again, staring down at him, eyes hooded and hazy. jeno’s eyes were screwed shut, his face twisting in pleasure as jaemin continued to move in his lap. this was his chance. jaemin grabbed jeno’s head, snapping his boyfriend out of his daze.

“come on, don’t you think you’re enjoying yourself too much.” jeno’s eyes widened at jaemin’s playful tone.

“you’re so fucking selfish, jeno.” jaemin let his tongue drag along jeno’s lips, biting and pulling just the way he liked. he could feel jeno’s thighs shake underneath him, slowly starting to crumble to jaemin’s touch. jeno always did.

“don’t you even think about me?”

jaemin stilled completely, staring at jeno who was still breathing out in soft gasps, eyes fearful and wide. his glasses were crooked. jaemin thought it was cute. his hair was even more of a mess, sticking out in all directions, courtesy of jaemin of course. jaemin climbed off his lap, letting his sweats drop to his ankles, leaving him in only red boxers. he smirked at how jeno’s body’s shuddered at the sight, his emotions clearly playing out on his face. 

jaemin stepped closer to jeno, his breath fanning down on his boyfriend’s face. his fingers adjusted jeno’s circular frames. and then he thought better of it. 

“do we need these? no.” and with that, jaemin chucked the glasses behind him. a moment of worry filled jeno as his eyes darted behind jaemin, trying to see where they landed. jaemin stepped closer, until his bare abdomen was all jeno could see.

“oh, i don’t think so…” 

jaemin pulled jeno up, kissing him full on lips again once he was on his feet. step by step, slowly they ended up in jeno’s bedroom. thank god his apartment was so small. 

jaemin pushed jeno down on the bed, and jeno smiled at him anticipation. 

“get that stupid fucking smile of your face, you’re supposed to be writhing and crying because of me.” 

“are you sure? because you seem pretty eager.” jeno laughed, pointing at jaemin’s bulge. jaemin couldn’t help but blush suddenly, feeling vulnerable under jeno’s gaze. submissive jeno was gone again. but that also meant jaemin was about to get taken care of, so it was win-win. 

jeno parted his legs, patting his left thigh with his hand. 

“come on, don’t act fucking shy now.” jaemin gulped, slowly understanding just how jeno was planning on helping him get off. jaemin sat himself down on jeno’s thigh, his legs on either side of it, his hands gripping jeno’s shoulders. jaemin started feeling self conscious again suddenly.

jeno noticed this, pulling jaemin in for a soft kiss. this was even more passionate than the last, but much more loving. jaemin felt all his nerves melt away, drowning in jeno’s mouth, tongue, lips, and taste. he felt his whole body starting to heat up again, his lips parting as jeno sucked on his bottom lip. 

jaemin’s body started to move on it’s accord again, as started rock against and ride jeno’s thigh. jeno rested back on one arm, as his other began to palm himself through his briefs. he hissed, feeling himself already beginning to leak. jaemin was already whining, loudly. 

his hands had left jeno’s shoulders, now instead gripping the bed sheets in fistfuls. jaemin sped up his pace, his movements getting sloppier as he felt himself get closer and closer. his moans turned airy and high, jeno’s name leaving his lips mixed with a lot of fucks and shit, shit, shit’s.

at the same time, jeno was pumping himself in time with jaemin’s hips. his head was thrown back in his pillows, his body stiffening little by little. his breaths were growing heavier with every passing second. their moans mixed together in the cramped studio apartment as both boys chased their highs, together.

jaemin was the first to come undone, shuddering on top of jeno, his whole body going into shock as the waves of bliss hit. he felt himself leaking down his thighs. jeno followed soon after, his come spattering across his abdomen and thighs, some landing on jaemin. he only giggled, feeling like he was floating after his orgasm. 

he dragged his finger across jeno’s thighs, licking not only jeno but himself off his own fingers. jeno only groaned at the sight, watching his come slowly leak down jaemin’s lips. jeno coated his fingers in his own cum, extending his digits towards jaemin’s mouth. he took jeno’s fingers in his mouth gleefully, swiping his tongue all over until they came out of jaemin’s mouth completely clean. 

alternating between sucking jeno’s fingers and swiping his tongue directly along jeno’s hips and stomach, jaemin made sure to be a good boyfriend and help him clean up. jeno did the same, helping jaemin out of his dirty boxers. 

they both lay silent for a few moments, staring in the ceiling while trying to catch their breaths. jeno turned to wrap his arms around jaemin’s waist, but pulled away quickly, disgust evident on his face. 

“god, you feel AND smell gross.”

“yeah, because you came on me and yourself smartass.” 

“yet, you looked like you had the time of your life.” jeno smiled at his boyfriend, genuinely. 

“...could’ve been better.” jaemin smirked, knowing jeno wouldn’t be able to rest now. 

“but first… we need to shower. badly.” thank god neither of them quite sleepy yet either.


End file.
